


Sequins

by TaymeeLove



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, booty shorts, castiel doesn't follow you're gender rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post of these booty shorts ((product http://derbykiss.com && video https://www.facebook.com/Whoatastic/videos/581115488738632/)) that I saw in a facebook group and typed out a little something on my phone for it. Probably has a lot of misspelled words and its really short, I may come back to this to edit it when I get energy to do so... and I might write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequins

Castiel in one of his many trips down the hole of YouTube finds a video for booty shorts. With no real thoughts on whether wearing woman's clothing is fine or not, he decided to buy them. He spends most nights alone in his bed in the bunker across from Dean rubbing on his hip and back side over the fabric of his plain white cotton boxers anyways. 

 

"Why not have something more interesting on," Castiel thinks as he rubs his hip before taking his hand away to move to the keyboard to buy them. 

 

When Castiel receives a package a week later in their P.O. Box at the post office in Lawrence, Dean is confused. He brings the blank packaged box to Castiel's room and knocks on the door setting it on the floor outside before walking away to grab a beer from the kitchen and start dinner.

 

Castiel is so excited when he received the black and red ones and immediately puts them on. He lays in bed with just the booty shorts on running his hand back and forth over the side of his hip and back to his right cheek. The feeling even more amazing then the cotton, and the spandex doesn't feel that bad in other places too. 

 

An hour passes before Castiel is called for dinner. He leaves his room in just the shorts and some knee high tube socks that have black and red strips on them. 

 

Dean has his back towards Castiel when he enters the kitchen but before Cas can sit Dean turns around to ask what he would like on his hamburger. The second he sees Cas his jaw drops and the butter knife he was using falls to the floor. 

 

"Cas, what are you wearing?!" Dean asks frantically trying not to sound like a teenager going through puberty. 

 

"Shorts," Cas answers like its the most obvious answer in the world, rubbing the side of his hip still. 

 

Deans eyes immediately follow the movement as drool starts to gather in his open mouth. Before he realizes it he's across the kitchen on his knees with his hands on Cas' ass watching as the sequins move from black to red. Cas tilts his head to the side and looks back at Dean.

 

"Dean, what are you doing?"

 

"Shhhh, shut up and let it happen." Dean says. 

 

They both barely hear the laugh and shutter of a camera from Sam standing in the doorway.

 

Later when they both finally agree that they should fuck. Dean goes out and buys his ex angel some devil horns to match his sinful shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Edit 9/12 ... It was pointed out to me that all this time I had spelled Sequins wrong .... Lmao. In my defense I did write this story very quickly and it was never meant to be anything more than a quick drabble with no editing... but maybe I should have edited a little bit.))  
> If you like it and think I should write more, when I'm out of my funk.... let me know :D


End file.
